Green Satin
Green Satin Our homeworld was taken from us by another species that seems to be greedier than any i have met in the past. One by one our citys, our villiges, and our people were slaughtered. The mutilations differed from town to town, one had bodys in trees hung with their intestines as a noose, another didn't even worry about using a noose to hang and were impaled into branches. It was a grusome sight that i would not even wish on my worst enemys...except him. We have tried fighting back multiple times, but like we had sadly expected it was no use, he single-handedly was too strong for our entire army. I dueled him when i first met him but my commanding officer made us all retreat, so not knowing his potential i had let him live. I know see how big of a mistake that was. We had to team up a couple times to be able to survive because at times we had a common enemy but when the day ends we still end up trying to kill each other. We were forced to find a new world...but our homeworld will never be forgotten. He has had a lil bit of help, but they were soo weak they might as well not have been there. We soon had noticed that the other men were rarely armed and seemed to be more of a distraction than actual soldiers. By that time though, it was too late. The fact of the enemys of our enemy is our friend. So we had brought in bigger and stronger troops that we had thought would take down this demon, sadly we were wrong yet again. He has somehow survived our assassination attempts and even the explosions that we have planted specificly for him. We had given up the fight, to prepare our army on alot larger scale for an attack on our homeworld. On the trip back to our homeworld, we had gotten intel on the man. A source told use that he was on a way out on an army air craft carrier so we had made a plan. We were goin to blow up the whole ship, no survivors were to be left. Our plan had failed yet again when when we were watching the bomb timer and it seemed to stop at 2 seconds for a while then to just start up again. When the bomb started again we heard a loud explosion and when we looked went to the front of the ship we saw that one of our main ships had been blown up instead. Everyone on our ship had known that it was our fault but when brought up we all agreeded we had no clue what had happened. We all knew we were doomed after this loss but we decided it was more important to keep movving forward to at least make one last stance. After we had landed we had started to take our homeworld back no problem, but that was because he had not made it back yet. So i had made it my personal mission to defeat him myself. I had slashed enemy soldiers one by one with my sword and had been taking out citys before my allys had gotten there. I enjoyed killing the bastard fucks that had taken our world, they had made it sickening, I could not bear looking at what our world has become. After a while my thirst for blood made me start killing the innocent that had done nothing, but there mere exsistance was enough for me to go crazy. I killed male and female alike, but I was not crazy enough to kill the children i had tried and thought about it but i couldn't bring myself to do it. I loved my work until I saw a drop off ship ahead which went about a mile away before stopping. The ship was just high enough for me to see it and I had saw him in the window of the ship just as he had saw me. The troops repelled down the ship, while even being so far away it was obvious that we were looking eye to eye. An innocent runnning away from our army had not been paying attention bumped into me I had grabbed her by the head and looking right back at The Demon i crushed her skull in my hand and threw her away. I could tell he had grown furious and he was the last to get off the ship. I was not in a hurry now he was comming after me I was going after him. I told my men to stay back and wait for me to return. They had agreed and set up base with turrets and ammo dispensers. I had walked toward the ship and killed any soldier that was to come in my way. Until we have looked each other face to face, eye to eye. He had thrown his odd burst rifle down after killing 2 of my allys on both sides of me. All i could do was laugh as i deactivated my sword and threw it down as well. Now it was just hand to hand combat. I went to rip off his armor, untill what i assume to be a sniper bullet hit my right shoulder. I fell to the ground and slammed my head into the concrete. Everything went into a foggy daze. Before he ended my life, I looked at the vile humans helmet to see an orange me version of me looking right back and all I can say is, "You disgust me Demon!" He laughed and grabbed a pistol hidden on his back and said "It's John Spartan Number 117 of the UNSC and this is our world now." Thel 'Vadam was an outstanding soldier and the best Arbiter that we have ever had. I'm sure he wouldn't have minded me Lod Mron the Prophet of Reget to add to his journal. We found his body with several bullet holes in his head enough to have emptied out the average pistol clip and one to through his shoulder, right one i believe. We rushed him back when we found him and put him in the most medical treatment we could provide. He only survived a couple days after and he spent all of his conscience hours writing and told none of us to even look at it until it was done or he had passed. He was our best shot of taking over earth again and now with him gone I dont think any attempts will prove their worth. We have failed yet again and nothing will be the same without him. Category:Video Games Category:Creepypasta Category:Halo Category:Video Game Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story